<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden child, golden coin by Kjam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837347">Golden child, golden coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam'>Kjam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lost Family Members, Past Rape/Non-con, Tyrion has heterochromia, things may happen that make you uncomfortable that aren't tagged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tysha, Tyrion's first wife, and her sad fate still haunt him in his dreams. One day he meets a young dwarf girl with golden locks and one green, one black eye, exactly like his. Could it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrion Lannister &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tyrion Lannister/Tysha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A beautiful girl running out of the woods with torn clothes, screaming for help…She eats like a wolf, tearing into the chicken, laughing and not caring about his face or height at all…A night he will never forget, then a morning of kissing and singing….“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”…Father finding out, and all that screaming…” She is just a whore, Tyrion. I hired her.”…Silver coins slipping through her finger to the floor, one of them golden, and blood between her legs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seventeen years later</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrion sighed as he tried to make sense of the papers in front of him. Not only did he have to deal with Joffrey’s newest outburst there were also the foreign affairs with Dorne, the debts, the petitions, and the upcoming celebration of the Maiden. He rubbed his buggy eyes and was reminded why, exactly, was he so tired. The nightmares, or more accurately, those nightmares. Memories he tried to hide in the darkest corners of his mind. Before he could start to dwell on them there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, the seamstress is here about your clothes for the celebration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I almost forgot about it. Let her in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She courtesied, then made her way to him. He liked Armilla. She was respectful and had a chatty tongue. In an instant she maneuvered him to stand on a chair, taking his measurements and sharing the newest gossip. After a few minutes, there was another knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be Lilly with the fabric samples, my Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and a little girl walked in with a big basket of colorful fabrics. On second glance Tyrion could see she wasn’t a little girl, she was a dwarf. Armilla paled and rushed over to her, grabbing her by the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, my Lord, we meant no insult. She wasn’t even supposed to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilly sprained her ankle, there was no one else free to bring these Ma’m.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out, get out now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave the girl alone. She can stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrion stepped off the chair and walked towards her, stopping right in front of the girl. She was frozen in a courtesy, starring at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly straightened her back and looked at him. Both of them froze. She had golden hair and mismatched eyes, one green, one black mirroring his. And it wasn’t only the eyes, she was a spitting image of his, only as a girl. Tyrion’s eyes widened as he stepped closer, arm razed to touch this illusion, to make sure it was real. The girl stepped back on instinct, averting her eyes. Tyrion’s arm dropped. Armilla tried to lighten the situation by grabbing fabrics and holding them in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, my Lord? The carmine is more imposing, but the amber one is a lighter, happier color, fitting for such a happy occasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The yellow one is good. What’s your name, child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tabitha, my Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the trim, my Lord? I was thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go now, Armilla. Tabitha will help me decide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she is in no way qualified…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gathered her things and left. It was only the two dwarfs now. Tabitha was clearly very distressed, clutching the basket handle so hard her knuckles whitened. Tyrion had to pry it away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about fabrics later.” He said gently. “Why don’t you sit down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t be proper…my Lord.” She stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know a little secret: I’m not a very proper man myself. Only half of a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a chair out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl did, but only on the edge of the chair, seemingly ready to bolt at any minute. Tyrion poured a cup of wine to himself. He offered it to her, too, but she just shook her head. He sat down right in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I rarely meet the likes of us. We ought to be friends, don’t you think? Calm down girl, I won’t hurt you. Tell me about yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sixteen. I work for Madam Armilla as her apprentice. I want to be a seamstress, just like her one day, or maybe even better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue quickly loosened up and she told Tyrion about what her job involves the other girls in the shop, and her cat, Beans. She was a bright young girl, even if she didn’t know how to read or write. He noticed that she never mentioned either of her parents, so he asked about it. Tabitha’s eyes turned sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father died before I was born. That’s when my mother came to King’s Landing, from the westerlands. She..” Tabitha blushed. “She wasn’t a proper woman, but she did it for me! With no husband, she had to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy girl. There is no shame in working in a brothel. More honest work than most, I would say. Tell me more about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was wonderful. She would always sing to me and sneak me treats. Even when we were poor she would give all her food to me. She was the one who convinced Madam Armilla to take me as an apprentice. She knew there were very few people out there who would employ a dwarf, but she always told me not to worry about it, to hold my head high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems like a wise woman. What happened to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The yellow fever took her two years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrion stood up and walked over to the window, so Tabitha wouldn’t see his face when she answered the next question. His voice was still shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was your mother’s name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, and he already knew the answer before she opened her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tysha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tysha…His beautiful wife…Tysha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…what did she tell you about your father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear her shift and stand up behind him, but he couldn’t bear to turn and let her see the tears running down on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much. Only that they met when he saved her life, that they married the next day, that he was a dwarf like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was standing right behind him by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he had the exact same eyes like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he raped her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain between his ribs was so sudden it felt unreal. The blood from his mouth splattered all over the window glass. Tabitha hugged him close from behind, pushing the blade deeper, whispering the last words into his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that she still loved him."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an amazing fanart I received from happyclover, thank you so much again!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>